


Nikki's gift

by Creamyfillingsweets



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Nikki doesn't understand her crush, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamyfillingsweets/pseuds/Creamyfillingsweets
Summary: Nikki has a surprise for Ered but first Nikki must find her gift.





	Nikki's gift

When someone would think of "Ered", Nikki would think of a person that is tough that can do anything.

Nikki was jovial knowing that she was right after all she didn't want to meet another person like the flower scouts and to top it off, Ered was nothing like them and the flower scouts couldn't even compare to Ered.

Ered's light bold blue eyes were calm like a glistening ocean that never seemed to waver.

The way she smirked when she knew she was getting herself in jeopardy was just so fascinating.

Ered managed to be stylish with her short jacket that seemed to make her puke revolting camp shirt pop out with her long ripped sky jeans.

She knew what she was doing when she was injured, she didn't panic or shrieked, Ered was just unfazed and would usually say "that it was all right" or "nothing she couldn't handle."

Her wheat hair seemed to be soft when it was flowing along with the wind that Nikki would love to gently feel Ered's hair under her fingers to do all sorts of things like a ponytail which Nikki would never tell anyone or Nikki could even hold Ered's pale hand.

Nikki was getting jittery thinking about it as she was digging hand by hand through the rich soil attempting to get deeper and she even found things like a boring plain teddy bear, some worn out la gear up light up shoes that had ants crawling all over it.

Which was just annoying to Nikki since all she found was useless junk and not the gift that she hid so well in the dirt.

She had to keep digging until she would discover where she hid it last time so she could provide Ered the gift that she had previously promised to her.

Nikki knew why she put it so deep in the mushy wet soil but it was just ridiculous to her on how much she dug just to put the precious gift there but Nikki didn't want any other person or creature to dig up the dirt and find it to keep it but as Nikki kept digging, it seemed impossible. It didn't stop her though from viciously clawing deeper in the dirt as if it was her greatest enemy like the flower scouts, "come on, come on." She mumbled 

It was getting difficult to keep digging through the burning soil with the moist heavy thick air and it felt like the sun was getting closer and closer just to be glaring down at the camp.The intense heat made it feel like she was digging for an eternity but if it was for Ered then she would dig forever for her, no matter what.

Nikki knew it was in the dirt and no matter what, she couldn't stop rummaging now besides Nikki felt that she was so close.

Nikki didn't want to seem like she was lying to Ered when she said she had obtained her a gift and Ered looking disappointed was something Nikki couldn't handle. Her stomach churned thinking about it and Nikki hastily placed an imaginary firm brick wall in her head to wipe that thought, she didn't want to keep thinking over and over about it than she would become Neil. 

After all, she really wanted to display her gift to Ered and with Ered as a motivation, there was no way that Nikki was going to plainly just give up and admit to Ered that she couldn't find the gift.

Even if Ered was okay with that and wouldn't mind it much, it wasn't something that Nikki could accept and it would bother her knowing that Ered didn't even get a glimpse of her gift that she got just for her.

Nikki desired to be the person to make Ered's breath knocked out over amazement because Nikki was sure that no one would give a better gift than she would give to Ered.

'This was for Ered and she must have it', Nikki thought while her arms were aching and attempting to collapse from the amount of energy that was wasted digging all day long and her arms weren't getting breaks which Nikki thought was really strange considering she was never really out of energy, she must have depended on her arms too much.

Nikki didn't know why she exactly she yearned Ered to be more aware of her or desired Ered's attention around her but all she knew that she had to have it.

She just felt her instinct barking at her to keep attempting to impress Ered or at least she thought it was her instincts maybe it was something she shouldn't have ate like the Quartermaster's mystery mash potatoes but she decided to listen anyway.

As Nikki kept digging, her hands were filled with bugs and scratches, clumps of dirt were stained on her clothes, she didn't notice that someone was silently strolling right behind her.

"Hey, Nikki." Ered said, her words had rolled off very smooth that it had sent shivers down to Nikki.

Nikki flinched since she didn't expect Ered to discover her and Nikki had a stretched smiled was across her face as she was still seeking for the gift.

Nikki's hands were digging faster through the dirt as her hands were pleading her to stop with the cuts, she received when she dug more but she couldn't stop.

Nikki took a glance at Ered then Nikki swore that she saw her cheeks turn into a shade of red and Nikki felt all warm in her stomach which was a strange feeling to have. Nikki couldn't describe it any other way then it made her feel tingly and possible joy.

Nikki felt her heart beating more as if it wanted to break out of her chest and swoon over Ered even confess plenty of compliments to Ered. Nikki's eyes widen when she caught herself taking a peek at Ered again and now she was gazing at Ered with admiration and adoration.

Ered slightly tilted her head as her arms were draped over one another that screamed cool, it seemed as Ered was patient enough to wait for Nikki to be done. 

Nikki always felt confident around Ered before but for some weird reason, she started to feel herself sweating to her head to toes and would bite her lip a few times. 

She never did that with any of the other campers or noticed when they rode a painted skateboard on the enormous wood ramp or the way their body was beaming with energy in everything they did. Nikki just figured that Ered was just that cool that everyone seemed to have that same emotion around Ered.

Observing how the other campers didn't do the same things as Nikki did around Erid, it didn't seem likely and if they did...

Nikki was certain to let them be aware over a battle that she was the only one to have that feeling because it made Nikki feel special and closer to Ered.

Nikki wasn't sure what she was feeling exactly and still doesn't know.

She remembered that she decided to go into her friend's tent for advice on for what it was.They were her friends and were sure to know the answer or she thought.Besides She couldn't have asked David or Gwen since they were always distracted by a camper.

When she reported to her friends from the emotion in her stomach about Ered and they just stared at her funny as if she was David demanding them to do actives, Nikki still wanted an answer to what she felt.

But they weren't informing her and it was killing her to not know what the issue was, she had a pouty face when she had perched on one of their bed. Then Max had a smirk placed on his face as Neil had pulled his hand over his face and groaned then Neil gave him ten dollars.

Nikki still didn't understand what all the fuss was about or why Neil randomly gave Max ten dollars when she told them about her feeling and Max just kept on crackling and giggling as if it was the funniest thing on the earth.

'they weren't useful, to say the least maybe I should have asked the wolfs instead', Nikki thought as she felt something harry and looked closely at what she had touched then realized something.

She finally did it and she felt as if she won a competition with the biggest trophy, she had found her gift to Ered and her feeling a part of it made her positive that it was the gift.

She joyfully yanked it off the dirt as if the gift was as easy to grab like a feather lying out in the open as she wiped her arm across her forehead leaving bits of mud to her forehead.

She twisted her head to look directly at Ered and stood up with the gift behind her back so it would be a sweet surprise to discover what gift she had.

Nikki's grin was wide as she spoke with eagerness and she jumped up and down "Hey Ered! Look what I found!"

She joyfully lifted the dead freezing remains of a squirrel from behind her back and It was displayed as if it was a gorgeous rare treasure like a diamond.

Nikki had a gigantic naive grin on her face and her face was bright red from the heat of the sun or instead it was someone,'She just has to be impressed with this, I know it!' she thought as Ered was viewing the whole decomposing squirrel.

Nikki didn't even think that Ered would be revolted by it or never speak to her again because Nikki knew Ered would never do that.

Nikki knew that Ered liked Nikki for who she was as a person and not some frilly gown lady that wouldn't go dare near mud or speak in a polite manner with fancy words.

If the squirrel didn't impress Ered then Nikki would find something that would.

Nikki wouldn't back down of trying to find something or anything that would impress Ered.

For some reason though, Nikki really wanted to be praised from Ered since it took Nikki so long to find the gift.

Ered then stared back at Nikki which gave Nikki a certain feeling in her stomach, Ered's eyes soften at Nikki and didn't say how nasty Nikki was or anything horrible.

Nikki at first didn't understand what was happening and that adorable noise that she heard, Nikki thought some creature was behind her or behind Ered then she heard it again but she realized that had came from Ered.

It was a small chuckle that you couldn't hear unless you were close enough to her to hear it.

But having Ered chuckle was unexpected since Nikki never heard her giggle before and Ered didn't usually chuckle since she didn't find many things amusing but Nikki was glad to have witnessed that laughter. 

Ered's laughter was soothing to listen too and it was like a bit of beautiful harmony that was being played to Nikki for a few seconds which was new and Nikki yearned to hear it again.

Nikki found herself a new mission and that was to make Ered chuckle but for now, she had to focus on Ered and the gift.

'If she giggled then..that means she likes it! she likes it!' Nikki thought as she was keeping in her excitement that wanted to burst out but she had to keep it in to seem cool in front of Ered.

A soft smile rose from Ered's lip and said something that didn't take much to blow Nikki away.

All was needed was that one word and Ered had said it, "cool."

Nikki's mouth was wide opened as she stared at Ered with no words and her mouth felt dry as words were tumbling in her mouth for a while and Nikki's grin returned.

Nikki knew Ered would like it, Ered would never shame Nikki, Nikki wasn't even sure why she was concerned about Ered not liking it maybe she really was turning into Neil and that thought frightened her.

"Come on Nikki." Ered said as she did a gesture that was telling Nikki to come over, it snapped out of Nikki in her thoughts.

'Even if this camp wasn't the best place..at least Ered was in it' she thought as she shouted "C..Coming!" 

Nikki bounced in excitement and soon followed Ered along.

Ered really was something and Nikki wasn't sure what she would do without Ered in the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this horrible writing and have a good day! It is okay if you hate this, I'm glad you wasted your time to read it
> 
> (I'm honestly surprised that there isn't much of Ered and Nikki)


End file.
